


Nightmares

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius does some remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Scorpius loved summer. It meant that Albus got the stay with him at the manor for a month. It was just him and Albus. There we no other Hogwarts students to get in their way. And now that they were older, and lovers, that time together during the summer was extra special. 

Today they were making a trip to Diagon Alley. Scorpius needed to get some more ink (he’d used the last of his writing inappropriate letters to Albus during the first part of break) and Albus just loved to shop. 

Scorpius sat on the end of the bed they shared and watched the brunette sleep. He looked so peaceful, so content. Not at all like he had back when they were twelve. Albus had had horrible nightmares back then. After a few nights of watching Albus toss and turn in what appeared to be pain, Scorpius had climbed into be next to him. Albus had stilled immediately and slept peacefully the rest of the night. Form then on, they had shared a bed.

Albus still had nightmares when they were apart, but when you asked about them he would simply shrug and say they weren’t that bad anymore. Scorpius picked at his t-shirt as he thought about this. Albus had to be lying, because there were many mornings where Scorpius would wake to an owl from Albus that was dotted with tear stains. Scorpius pretended he didn’t notice, he didn’t want Albus to shut him out.

Albus shifted in the bed and his eyes opened. He looked down at the blonde at the foot of the bed and sighed. Scorpius was doing that worrying thing again. Albus moved down the bed and wrapped his arms around his gray-eyed lover. “What’s wrong?”

Scorpius looked up at Albus, “I was just thinking about your nightmares.”

Albus smiled softly, “They’re not that bad.”

Scorpius smiled back, “I know.” He leaned in and gave the brunette a simple kiss.

“Now stop worrying and let’s go shopping!”


End file.
